Las Despedidas
by Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3
Summary: Po nunca fue bueno en las despedidas, jamás se imaginó que tuviese que despedirse de todo lo que conocía. Lo único que desea con todas sus fuerzas, es salvarlos a todos. Y con su último aliento, intentará despedirse de alguien con quien no pudo estar por mucho tiempo. [Rated: M por violencia desenfrenada]


_**Última edición: 02/09/2020.**_

* * *

**"El día menos perfecto".**

Nada podría irle mejor. Acababa de salvar a China de la destrucción a manos de Lord Shen, había alcanzado la paz interior en menos tiempo que otros maestros, y unos meses después, se volvió la pareja de alguien a quien no se le conoce por ser muy sentimental. Ni él se lo podía creer.

Desde entonces, todos estaban viviendo tiempos de calma en el Valle de la Paz.

Pero dicen que después de la calma, viene la tormenta. Y en este caso, esa tormenta fue algo que no podría haberse imaginado antes...

El día anterior, todos habían cenado en el restaurante del Sr. Ping, y al regresar al Palacio de Jade, él tuvo una noche especial con ella. Fue el mejor día de su vida.

En el Valle no hubo disturbios desde que regresaron de su misión en Gongmen. Pero este día tuvieron uno.

Los Cinco Furiosos y él - al escuchar el Gong - bajaron tan pronto como pudieron al Valle para investigar la situación. Y al ver que solo se trataba de unos cuantos lobos bandidos, creyeron que todo saldría como las otras veces que los habían enfrentado en el pasado. Pero, lamentablemente, no fue así.

Los Cinco intentaron detener a algunos de los bandidos que estaban saqueando las tiendas mientras Po se encargaba del líder. _Algo sencillo_.

La primera parte del plan salió bien; y los Cinco Furiosos detuvieron exitosamente a los bandidos que estaban saqueando el Valle. Po - por otro lado - persiguió al líder hasta quedar cara a cara con él. Ahora era el turno del panda de terminar con su parte del plan y acabarlo todo.

"Ríndete, y dile a los que te siguen que paren todo esto ahora mismo." Exigió Po en su posición de combate, mirando fijamente al líder de los lobos bandidos.

Este solo se empezó a reír por lo bajo ante la exigencia del panda, y dibujando una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro, le dijo en un tono enigmático, "Tendrás que derrotarme antes, en un combate uno a uno. Si ganas, lo haré y no causaremos más problemas en el Valle. Pero si pierdes... Nos adueñaremos del Valle de la Paz y saquearemos cuanto nos plazca. ¿Qué dices?" el lobo esperó pacientemente una respuesta por parte de él. Po estaba seguro de que si ya había derrotado a Shen - estando en clara inferioridad numérica - un simple lobo bandido que se hace llamar 'el líder' sería incluso más fácil de vencer.

Y dejando salir un breve suspiro, aceptó la propuesta del lobo diciéndole a este, "Está bien. Acepto."

Luego de decir aquellas palabras, un grupo de lobos lo rodearon repentinamente. Formando un perímetro alrededor de él, para no dejarlo escapar - dejando algo sorprendido al panda - y el líder se acercó hacia el medio del perímetro para decirle, "Solo somos tú y yo, panzón."

Los Cinco no pudieron más que ver como el grupo de lobos había separado al panda de ellos. Y Tigresa - preocupada por la situación - se dirigió hacia donde estaba Po después de noquear de una patada a uno de los lobos bandidos.

Po se preparó estirándose un poco antes del combate. Mientras el lobo tenía un plan diferente en mente que pronto iba a ejecutar. Los lobos que lo habían encerrado en un círculo estaban ansiosos por ver el combate.

**_[Vamos]_**

**_[No podrás escapar de esta]_**

**_[Van a hacerte rodar por el suelo]_**

Eran algunos de los comentarios que Po estaba oyendo venir de ellos.

"Bueno, basta de esperas. ¡Empecemos con esto!" Exclamó el líder con uno de sus brazos en su espalda, en posición de combate y preparado para empezar.

Moviéndose de un lado a otro, el panda - al igual que el lobo - exclamó, "¡Vas a arrepentirte de haberme retado a un combate!"

Muy confiado con una sonrisa asomándose en su rostro, intentó asestar un golpe al rostro del lobo. Pero falló y el lobo lo esquivo sin problemas, sacando una de sus manos de atrás de su espalda y clavando profundamente una daga en el cuello del panda. Haciéndolo atragantarse con su propia sangre en el proceso.

Sacando la daga de su cuello y dejándolo caer al suelo, el líder de los lobos bandidos murmuró al Guerrero Dragón, "Resultaste ser muy blando, panda."

Él siempre había pensado que por culpa de la riesgosa vida que tenía - salvando y ayudando a las personas - algún día todo acabaría para él, y tendría que despedirse de todo.

Tal vez por una gran herida abierta o un flechazo en la rodilla. Un golpe fuerte en su cabeza dado por un gran mazo o algún arma filosa de algún enemigo formidable atravesando su piel.

Jamás pensó que acabaría así, a manos de un lobo con una simple daga.

"¡PO!" Gritó Tigresa entre lágrimas, viendo la horrible escena desde lejos - intentando con todas sus fuerzas quitar de en medio a los lobos que la separaban del ahora moribundo Guerrero Dragón - pero fue atrapada por estos en el acto. Estaba en inferioridad numérica y ver como el panda se desangraba rápidamente en el suelo, le fue quitando las fuerzas de seguir luchando.

Los otros furiosos al ver la escena, dejaron de luchar y se rindieron al igual que ella. Esta vez, en verdad se había acabado. De todas las cosas que pudieron haber matado al panda, la más inesperada lo acabó matando.

Se supone que debía sentir dolor, pero no lo estaba haciendo. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, intentó tocarse el lugar de la herida, pero ya sus brazos no le respondían.

_'Mierda...'_ pensó para sí mismo, ya estaba perdiendo sus sentidos - uno por uno - y lo último que pudo ver, fue a los lobos devastando el Valle de la Paz y a un pequeño grupo de lobos junto al líder llevándose a los Cinco Furiosos como prisioneros al Palacio de Jade.

Los recuerdos empezaron a aparecer frente a sus ojos, todos los momentos que vivió junto a todos los que amaba. No pudo evitar soltar una lágrima al llegar al recuerdo de la noche anterior a ese día. Ya no podría revivir aquellos momentos y, sin poder despedirse de todos ellos, tendría que decirles adiós. Tirado en el suelo, con un gran charco de su sangre bajo su cuerpo.

**_[No te rindas]_**

Una voz calmada y serena le empezó a hablar, manteniendo al panda - de momento - en el mundo mortal.

**_[¡Lucha por lo que más quieras, Po!]_**

Le vociferó la voz desesperadamente. Saliendo de la serenidad y la calma con la que le había hablado al principio.

El panda intentó una vez más levantarse, pero no pudo. Ya no tenía control de su propio cuerpo. La voz le hizo creer que tal vez podría haber alguna salida a todo esto y - cerrando sus ojos por última vez para intentar usar la paz interior como su último recurso - el panda sintió como un aura lo empezó a levantar pero de pronto lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

_'No pude hacerlo... Lo siento.' _pensó mientras sentía como su tiempo en el mundo de los mortales había llegado a un fin.

Los Cinco Furiosos, el Maestro Shifu, y el Valle de la Paz. Todos estaban devastados por la noticia de su muerte.

Los lobos rápidamente se adueñaron del Valle y saquearon todo lo que pudieron. Justo como había planeado el líder desde un principio.

Pasaron las horas, y el cuerpo sin vida del Guerrero Dragón yacía en el suelo sin moverse. Hasta que uno de los lobos decidió llevárselo de allí y enterrarlo en algún lugar a las afueras del Valle de la Paz.

"***echando tierra a la tumba con una pala*** Y... Listo. Ya está enterrado," Habló para sí mismo el lobo, tomándose un momento para descansar y ver la tumba del panda. "Mis padres siempre me decían que no iba a servir para nada en esta vida, y mira hasta donde has llegado. ¡Ahora eres el que enterró al Guerrero Dragón!" Siguió hablando para sí mismo el lobo, feliz con lo que había hecho. "Muy bien, ya mejor vuelvo antes de que caiga la noche. Este lugar es escalofriante cuando cae el sol." Terminó murmurando para sí mismo el lobo, dejando la pala con la que enterró al panda a un lado, dirigiéndose hacia el Valle de la Paz.

Pero tan pronto como el lobo se fue, una de las manos del panda se levantó de la tierra. En un intento de salir de allí.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Nos estamos acercando a Octubre, y probablemente para ese mes voy a tener un par de cosas preparadas para la ocasión.**

**Este Fic no va a tener más de 2 capítulos, así que intentaré publicar el último por esas fechas junto con mi primer Crossover de "terror" sobre Kung Fu Panda y una bestia que no es muy mencionada a pesar de ser muy espeluznante... Creó que ya les conté de más.**

**Así que como siempre, si quieren comentar algo, pueden hacerlo dejando una review.**

**No tengo mucho más que decir, así que... Recuerden que la noche es oscura y llena de terrores, los wendigos son criaturas muy raras,** **alguien que estaba a los alrededores del área 51 corrió como en Naruto, y no dormir por un día entero te puede terminar pasando factura.**

**Me despido de ustedes y, ¡hasta la próxima!**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


End file.
